The Witch and The Fox
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: Once there was a witch called Lys Haruno. She was banished from Konoha Kingdom by King Minato. She came back when Queen Kushina was giving birth to a baby boy. Naruto. Lys made the king and queen disappear. Naruto turned 18.He found out that Ly Haruno had a daughter. He set off to kill her. Will he kill her or fall in love with her. Will he ever get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The witch and the fox

It was a dark and stormy night. The castle light was beaming bright.

A scream was heard and another scream.

"Push Queen Kushina you have to push" A lady said.

The woman Kushina was holding her husband's hand Minato.

Tears and sweat was falling off of Kushina.

"Ok Kushina one last push ok one push" The lady said.

Kushina gave one push and the baby came out.

"It's a boy Kushina….Kushina….Tsuande" Minato said worrying.

Tsuande looked at Minato and sighed.

"She's tired Mina-"Tsuande was cut short with a loud thunder crack and band of the door.

A women walked thought the door and smirked.

"Lys…What are you doing here leave her NOW!" Tsuande said.

Lys Haruno was the most powerful witch in all of konoha.

Lys Haruno had long flowing pink hair and yellow eyes.

"Do you remember me…..lost for so long…..too bad….i see that our dearest queen has given birth to a baby boy" Lys seethed.

Minato stood protectively over Kushina and his new born baby boy.

"You won't go anywhere near Naruto you hear my Lys" Minato said protectively.

Lys stood back and held her heart.

"Ouch Minato…that hurt AHAHAHAHAHAH"Lys said sarcastically.

Minato looked at Lys and sighed.

"What do you Lys" Minato said.

Lys walked over to Minato and grabbed Naruto out of his arms.

"I'm not gonna hurt your dear child I just want to give him a gift…a gift of a fox" Lys said.

"And then get rid of you and Kushina" Lys shouted.

She did a spell and Minato and Kushina disappeared in thin air.

"And as for you Tsuande….I want you to look after Naruto for me until he is 18" Lys said giving Tsuande the baby.

"Why would you do this Lys….Why he is only a baby how would you feel if your parents were taken away from you or even a child" Tsuande pleaded.

Lys Lifted up her as if to say be quiet.

"I already have a beautiful baby girl and her…..name….is Sakura and she will be a witch like me or even more powerful to take down this castle and everyone in it" Lys seethed.

Lys went to the balcony and stood on the leaning thing.

"Look after Naruto for me Tsuande…I can't wait to see him…..in the future" Lys said and she flung herself from the balcony.

Tsuande walked to the balcony and held Naruto in her arms.

Naruto was crying and covered with blood,

She calmed down Naruto.

Naruto had already had little foxes ears at the top of his head.

"Shhhhh little on shhhhh everything is going to be alright…." Tsuande said.

"_I hope_" She said the last bit in her head.

XXXXX18 YEARS LATERXXXXX

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Tsuande said.

18 year old Naruto came trudging down grand stairs.

"What is it old hag" Naruto said.

A vein popped up on Tsuande's head and she smacked the back of his head.

"You know Tsuande that I have very and I mean very SENSATIVE EARS YOU GOT THAT" Naruto screamed.

Tsuande frowned.

"Naruto do you know what day it is" Tsuande said.

Naruto looked down and frowned he nodded a few seconds later.

"Yes I do….I remember…..if only I could find that bitch Lys Haruno I would rip her to shreds" Naruto spoke.

Naruto hadn't realised that Lys Haruno was murdered when he was 16.

Tsuande looked at Naruto.

"Naruto I think I should tell you something…When you come of age you will change I'm saying you will change like your ears, eyes, attitude and body" Tsuande.

Naruto nodded and she carried on talking.

"And there is something else…..Lys Haruno has a daughter" Tsuande said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story, I think a year, but anyway I am going to create a better story with the same plot and characters so it will probably be up in a couple of weeks or days if I can get round to it I will start straight away. Sorry for keeping you hardly entertained with this… this… I don't know what story I came up with! Ha please I'm going insane.

Anyway, as I think I have gotten better at writing, I hope my fans think so too, (Or I don't have any ) with my new story for example *cough* Mr Hisagi will see you now *cough* I'm going to get started straight away.

:j


End file.
